


Twice In A Lifetime

by ClassicalECentric



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Divorce, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Pregnancy, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalECentric/pseuds/ClassicalECentric
Summary: Sometimes in your life, you get one chance to correct things from the past.And, sometimes, you get two chances...[AU!TwelfthDoctor (John Smith)/Clara].





	1. How the ball starts to roll

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all.  
> This is my first foray into the Doctor Who fanfiction fandom, but not my first rodeo in the fanfiction world.
> 
> I decided to write a story about love lost, love gained, and love in the past that needs to be dealt with in the present to create a new future.
> 
> I hope you like it. Happy reading, and as always, enjoy!  
> \-- C.E.C.

There always seemed to be a buzz of some sort going around, coming in & out of the rooms and offices of KWHO TV Channel 12. 

Fresh news stories were being discussed, finalized and written out for that evening’s broadcast. 

New television programs being panned out; some all ready to be tested by the programming team with hopes of making next season’s channel line-ups.

On the other side, old television programs were going through team restructuring and recasting to boost their ratings, to find new viewers, to adventure into new markets…

And, one show in particular, ‘The Traveling Doctor’, was doing just this. 

‘The Traveling Doctor’ was heading into its 14th season on the channel, following Dr. John P. Smith on his many adventures being a country veterinarian. Along with his assistant, Ash; his fellow veterinarian & office mate, Dr. Martha Jones-Smith (no relation); and, their numerous work staff, the show had been running pretty smoothly. Producers, directors and other staff members came & went, but a recent ‘restructuring’ was causing a bit of disturbance. 

“Okay, family…” Program showrunner Sarah-Jane (SJ) Smith stated to the ‘Traveling Doctor’ production team. “I have an announcement to make. With heavy hearts but happy tidings, we must bid farewell to our dear Vastra Nerada…”

Vastra sat silently next to her longtime friend & boss, as shock and questioning murmurs filled the conference room. 

“Now, I know what you all are thinking,” The woman restarted. “Why is she leaving and what will be happening with the show? I am going to be at home, assisting my dear Jenny with our adorable new baby boy, Edmund.”

“So, what does that mean?” A crew member piped up.

“It means that we are shifting all of the producing jobs to accommodate her absence, until we get a new producer in for the upcoming season of the program.” SJ replied. “We are currently doing interviews, so no one is set in stone as of yet. Any questions?”

“How does the Doctor feel about this?” one staff member wonders aloud. 

“Does he even know?” Another one pondered. 

“To answer both questions: yes, he already knows about it. He was the first person he told,” SJ countered. “And, he actually suggested that she should spend more time with her son…”

“He suggested it? The Doctor was actually nice to someone?” A third staff member quipped, getting a few chuckles from the group.

“Thank you for that. And, yes, he can be. It just depends on the person. Any other questions?”

* * *

As soon as the meeting ended, the group disseminated into their respective camps for independent discussions. SJ walked into her office and plopped down behind her desk, letting out a rough breath that she had been holding deep inside. 

Her brother’s show was everything that she, the team and the channel needed. People flocked to watch it and its reruns, finding them fascinating and funny every time. It honestly wouldn’t have gotten off the ground without the love & support of its long-running crew of characters. She remembered the first days of the show, and how hard it was to find one farm family that would allow them to film the Doctor tending to their animals. Eventually, they came around to the idea of being filmed. Some even got publicity for their farm-based businesses.

A soft knock at her office door broke her off her silent reverie.

“Yes?” She piped up, permitting the person on the other side to enter.

A soft, but concerned face of her sister, Michelle Masterson, came into view.

“Sarah Jane, I just heard about Vastra… Is Johnny really going to let her go?”

“Yes, Missy, he is… and, there’s nothing we can do to change his mind…” the other woman responded.

“How about hiring a producer that we already know for the vacant position?”

“And, just whom do you have in mind? You?”

“Oh, no, I’m not reboarding that train anytime soon with him as the conductor…”

SJ chuckled lightly, before saying, “Then, who shall it be?”

“You know whom…”

“She’s never going to want to return to our show… especially not after everything that has happened…”

“How do you know? She might be looking for another change of scenery… such the last time, you know…”

“Yes, Missy, I know the last time, and the last time left her devastated…”

* * *

Clara Oswald (formerly Mrs. Clara Pink) stood confidently in the control room, watching as the television program before her began its daily preshow preparations before going live. She was happy in her current position as producer of the channel’s top morning program, even with all of things in her life crumbling around her. 

Her 5-year marriage (and 8-year relationship) to Formula One driver Danny Pink had ended recently in rather tragic fashion with him dying in an alcohol-related car accident. The two, however, had been separated, due to Danny’s much-publicized ongoing infidelity with a junior PR assistant working for his racing team. As time went on, it left her to raise twin daughters, Estella and Eleanora (aka Essie and Ellie) on her own; Danny was allowed his time to be with them, but it became smaller and smaller with his schedule, among other things. Because she was alone with two newborns at home, she had made the conscious decision to leave the only successful producing job she’d ever had: ‘The Traveling Doctor’. Once the twins turned two, Clara decided to come back to the working world. SJ immediately hired her back without prejudice, knowing how hard it is to be a working single mother. But, she only had one opening for a producer. It was on a daytime program, which she wasn’t sure was ideal for Clara herself. It was, however, perfect for her schedule with the girls, and thankfully, Clara knew all of the people behind it.

“Okay, folks,” she stated loudly. “It’s time to have a good show… cameras ready in 10…9…8…7…6. Hosts ready in for entrance…5…4…3…2… and, Strax, go for intro…”

“It’s Monday, the start of a new week. So, it’s time for a trip ‘Around the Pond’!” the announcer thundered to the live crowd, who were loudly clapping. “On today’s program, Rose Tyler is back with her glamour squad, and they will be surprising two of our lucky gallery members with saucy and sassy soon-to-be summertime makeovers. A summer fruit cooking lesson with everyone’s favorite ‘Champ Chef’, Mickey Smith. And, a song from our favorite band, TARDIS. Now, please put your hands together and welcome your hosts, Amy and Rory!”

As the two hosts walked out, Clara watched the video screens to make sure cameras were in their proper places, before finding a seat behind the televisions at the control desk.

Clara knew that ‘Around the Pond’ was not in the caliber of ‘The Traveling Doctor’, but at least, it was paying the bills and people ate up the kitsch every morning, including herself. Some days she could be found watching the cooking lessons from the stage floor, taking notes as they happened. 

That morning, however, she had decided to stay upstairs in the control room, not much interested in a cooking lesson or a glammy makeover gangbang. She glanced at the cell phone sitting next to her on the desk, hoping someone would call her, but to no avail.

* * *

SJ looked at Clara’s work file as she sat silently in her office. Clara had always been an exemplary worker and producer on ‘The Traveling Doctor’, hence the reason she rehired her for the daytime program, ‘Around the Pond’. She had a feeling the young mother couldn’t and wouldn’t stay away long. But now, the task was to get her to come back to a show she abruptly left for her own personal reasons. 

One being, the Doctor himself. 

SJ knew that her younger brother had feelings for the young producer, so did everyone else on set. Them getting together would have been inevitable, if they weren’t both married to other people. Now, however, that didn’t matter; the Doctor’s wife was fully out of the picture and Clara’s husband was dead. 

SJ had to take a chance that Clara would be game to return to the show that made her career. She grabbed her cell phone and pressed the buttons for a number she knew by heart.


	2. What Shouldn't Be Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you get to see the things you don't want to see...
> 
> And, sometimes the things you want to see, aren't always for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading and enjoy!  
> \-- C.E.C.

As Clara watched the program, playing out on live before her, the sounds around her were becoming a confusing murmur, and her vision started to blur, colors becoming a weird shade. Her breathing slowed down and her body was completely still. 

Suddenly, she heard a faint sound repeated over and over: “Clara… Clara… Clara…”

She shook herself out of her trance and turned to see her assistant, Angie Maitland, sitting next to her with a concerned look on her face.

“Clara, are you alright?” The young woman wondered.

“Yeah, I’m fine; just zoning, is all…” The producer replied softly.

“Your mobile rang. I would have answered it, but it was a private number…”

“They’ll ring again, if they want me bad enough… how’s the show going?”

“So far, it’s going great… umm, Rose & her glam gang picked a mother and daughter pair from Leeds; their makeovers were fab. Mickey is currently making an Eton mess with fresh summer berries. And, TARDIS are rehearsing for their big number in the pre-interview area…”

“Good… that’s good, because --”

Her cell began to ring and vibe in her hand, causing her to stop talking. She saw that the phone ID stated “Private Caller”, but out of curiosity, she answered it anyways: “Clara Oswald…” 

“Clara, hello… its Sarah Jane Smith…” the voice on the other end of the call retorted.

“SJ, hello… how are you? And, why are you calling from a private number?”

“I’m living, and I’m on my private cell. How are things ‘Around the Pond’?”

“Things ‘Around the Pond’ are well. Why do I get the feeling that’s not why you’re calling?”

“Clara, I’m calling to let you know that Vastra Nerada is leaving the program…”

“Oh, wow… never thought she’d leave it… but, why?”

“She & Jenny just had a baby boy, and she wants to spend more time with the both of them…”

“Well, that’s very good… wow! I fully understand her reasoning, but why does that suddenly concern me?”

Out of the blue, the realization behind SJ’s call was evident.

“Oh, no, SJ… don’t even think about it…” Clara stated confidently. “Not even a single thought…”

“It would only be temporary, until we found another producer…”

“Whose idea was it to call me? Whose exact idea was it to call me, so I can find them and kill them?”

“Clara, it wasn’t anyone’s --”

“It was Missy, wasn’t it? Gah! She’s always wanted me to stay on the show! I hate her so much right now!”

“Clara, just listen…”

“No, SJ! I’m done… no more talk of me rejoining that show!”

And, with that, Clara hung up the call. 

There would be no more talk of her being the producer of “The Traveling Doctor”…

Even if, deep down, she wanted to see him again.

* * *

About 380 miles away from London, a somewhat similar discussion was happening in a farmhouse in Castle Douglas. 

“I can’t believe we’re losing Vastra…” a young woman’s voice stated aloud. “I mean, I’m happy for her & Jenny, but honestly, how are we supposed to function?”

“We function like we always do, Ash.” a man with a Glaswegian burr responded. 

“Like nomads?”

“I prefer Bedouins, but it all means the same…”

It was at that moment that the two of them walked out of the building and into the open field, taking in the late spring sunshine and the warm midday breeze. 

And, there stood Dr. John Peter Smith: 6’0” tall, heathery beard grown in on his lined face, and salt & pepper tufts of hair mashed down by a high-crowned, wide-brimmed sable-colored fedora (ala that of Indiana Jones). Dressed in weathered blue jeans, brown work boots, and a light blue button-up, the Doctor looked more like a rugged, unattached GQ model than a grizzled overworked veterinarian divorcee. 

As he continued to prattle on about work-related matters, his assistant Ash was busy browsing social media sites on her cellular phone, occasionally agreeing with one of his many insights. When she saw the latest picture of Clara’s twin girls on IG (since she followed her favorite director & friend), she smiled and giggled lightly. Both surprisingly got the Doctor’s attention.

“Who’s got your face to change?” He wondered aloud with a wink.

“Oh, it’s nothing, bossman…” She replied lightly. 

“Nothing? Nothing is making you so happy? Now, I have to see this…”

“It’s nothing, Doc… honestly. I would show you if it was something worthy…”

“Come on, Ashy… show me…”

“Doc…”

“Ash…”

She took a deep breath and showed the picture to him, not knowing what his reaction would be. He took the mobile in his hand and saw two of most adorable brunettes he’d ever seen. He himself began to smile at them.

“Well, they are certainly a sight…” He spoke softly. “Their parents must be proud…”

“Oh, they are…” She responded back. “Trust me…”

He continued to look at the girls, while glanced at the photo’s caption: ‘Essie & Ellie -- Age 3’. And, then, the name of the person whose page it was on (oswin_oswald) stopped him in his tracks. He swiftly handed the phone back to Ash and thundered away from her towards the barn. She knew that he’d seen who had posted the picture and sighed aloud.

She shouldn’t have let him see it. 

She shouldn’t have looked at, while at work. 

She shouldn’t have been the reason to anger him today.

But, he needed to see them. 

He needed to know why she left. 

He needed to understand, and if this was the only way to get him to, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think about Ash's decision to let The Doctor see Clara's daughters?
> 
> And, what should Clara decide about the job??
> 
> Let me know your opinions with your comments below.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. A flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is always in her own head. 
> 
> This time, she is remembering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all!  
> Sorry, this took forever to post.
> 
> Real life got in the way, but its here now for your reading pleasure!
> 
> Enjoy, my dear readers/friends!

As her day came to an end, she happily reveled in the fact that she had a long weekend to come with her baby girls. 

Since ‘Around the Pond’ taped two episodes on Thursdays, she had Friday thru Sunday off to do her shopping and sleep in with the girls, among other things. Saying goodbye to her staff, she made her way to the dressing rooms of Amy & Rory to let them know that she would be off. She knocked softly on the first door, and upon hearing the ‘come in, we’re decent’, she opened the door to see her two friends sitting together, sharing a coffee.

“Hey, there’s our favorite producer and mum to our two favorite nieces!” Amy stated happily, walking over to her good friend and giving her a hug. “When are you going to bring the girls over to play with Melody? She’s been asking to see them…”

“Well, we do have a long weekend to come, so…” Clara started to say, wanting to say ‘no’, but knowing that her friend wouldn’t quit until she got her way. “Maybe tomorrow? But, I’ll have to talk to the girls about it first…”

“Clara, they are three years old. You could tell them that they were getting root canals and they would be okay with it… come on, let them have fun for a change…”

“Okay… okay, fine… tomorrow afternoon, sometime after their nap…”

“Yay! See, Rory, I knew she would let up and bring the girls to see all of us… it was only a matter of time and space.”

“Finally, she’ll shut up about getting you back over to our neck-of-the-woods, and Melody will quit whining seeing her best mates…” Rory piped up with a soft grin, relieved to hear about his friend’s decision. “On behalf of my sanity, Clara: good on ya.”

“Oh, do shut up, Rory… no one gives a tit about your bloody sanity. It’s been gone a while, love. Get over yourself!”

All Clara could do was stand there and giggle at her two friends, who were now lovingly bickering back & forth at one another. She waved them goodbye and made her way out of the building to her motorbike. 

Strapping on her helmet and securing her workbag, she started her bike and made her way home. On the way, a constant memory kept entering, exiting and reentering her brain: 

It was the memory of one of her happiest days on the set of ‘The Traveling Doctor’.

** Flashback: **

It was her birthday, and she had it in her own mind to tell no one. 

She didn’t want the pomp and circumstance of people fawning over her with insincere greetings and gifts.

The only people who truly knew what the day was about to her were her friends and colleagues: Vastra, Jenny, Missy, SJ, Ash, and the Doctor, she assumed. Danny had already given her a gift that morning of breakfast-in-bed and then some. Poorly made and poorly performed, but from the heart, along with a small bouquet of peach-colored roses and pink carnations. 

He was only in town for one whole day, until he was off again to another grand prix race. Clara was beginning to think that Danny was only home because his PR team believed that a happy marriage equaled a happy racer, and whenever he came home to her, he ended up winning more races. They hadn’t been married very long, but this would prove to be untrue, because three weeks prior, he did the same thing, and crashed out in the opening laps of the race. Clara began to consider herself a bad look charm; Danny, however, claimed that the racing gods were fickle. But, they both agreed upon and insisted that he stay away from her closer to race days. When he did this, he won every single race he had entered. They both hoped that the pattern would continue, and that he would be awarded the title of the series champion.

After exchanging hugs & ‘I-love-you’s’ and kissing each other goodbye, Clara was alone in their flat in Shoreditch.  
Alone as always…

She decided at that moment to make the most of her special day and go about to do things for herself for once. She quickly showered, dried off and dressed in the most casual of attire she could muster (without it being her comfy joggers and an old Green Day concert t-shirt, which had seen better days). She slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, a cream knit jumper with a nude camisole underneath, and her favorite pair of strappy black leather booties. 

Taking a deep breath, she made a mental list of what she wanted to do for herself:  
1). A coffee and a muffin or a cuppa & a scone at her favorite local shop;  
2). retail therapy at a local clothing store (like Joy or House of Vintage);  
3). a massage; and,  
4). a manicure & pedicure.

As she repeated the ideas around in her head, she heard her mobile come to life back on her nightstand. Looking down at the screen, she saw a familiar name: Amy Pond. 

‘ _Do I answer her, or do I not answer her?_ ’ she thought honestly. ‘ _If I answer her, she’ll want to talk my head off and want me to come over to her & Rory’s for some kind of dinner, which will inevitably turn into a house party and leave us tanked off our arses. Then, we’ll hung-over the next morning, which will lead unavoidably to a ‘hair of the dog’ mistake, which will lead to day-drinking_’.

As she thought of more reasons not to answer, her phone started to ring again. Looking down, she saw another familiar name: Rory. 

‘ _This is my ‘if I don’t answer’ answer. I know it’s her calling using Rory’s phone to see if I’ll answer him instead of her. I’m not answering either_ ’. 

She sent the phone to voicemail and put the instrument in her back pocket for safe keeping. As she finished getting ready for the day in her bathroom, she suddenly could hear the safe knocking of someone at her front door. 

It had to be Amy. 

She had to be off her trolley to come all the way to Shoreditch just to check on her, but heck! What are friends for, if not to worry about other friends? 

Opening the door swiftly, she loudly stated, “What?”only to be face-to-face with someone strange to her. It was a young man in a delivery uniform, holding a vase of flowers, looking shocked by her reaction to him.

“Uhh good morning, ma’am… is everything alright?” He wondered softly.

“Yeah… you just scared me is all…” She replied, a bit confused that he was there and not Amy and/or Rory. “Can I help you with something?”

“Are you Clara Oswin Oswald?”

“Yes…?”

“Then, these are for you…”

“Oh… thank you…”

She signed for her delivery, apologized again to the young man about her door etiquette and took the vase full of beautiful flowers inside her flat. Setting them on her kitchen table, she found that a note in a light blue envelope was attached. She naturally assumed that they were from her father and Linda, her step-monster, wishing her a blessed day. But, upon opening the sachet, she saw the remarkable penmanship which could not be either of theirs. The inside card read: 

“ ‘…here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows  
higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart  
i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)’.  
– J.”

He had quoted verbatim the end of one of her favorite poems by e.e. cummings. 

The Doctor had remembered something about her, and he even remembered her birthday. 

She sat there at the kitchen table in her own self silence, letting it all sink in. 

The Doctor sent her flowers on her birthday; he had never done that before ever. Not in the history of her working for the show, in her memory, did he ever buy flowers for or give gifts to anyone. 

Apparently, she was special. Or, at least, special to him… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor sends her and only her flowers?
> 
> Very interesting... 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	4. What happens at home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at home, can be interesting...  
> #FamilyTime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all. Sorry this took so long.   
> (I am currently suffering from an upper respiratory infection and a case of walking pneumonia, so sitting at my computer is tiring and taxing on my nerves. Sad to say, but no less true). Please bear with me for future chapters as I try to get better!
> 
> Thank you so much! Happy reading and enjoy!

** Present Day: **

Clara slowed her motorbike down as she approached the garage of her flat. Inside sat her small car and a spot to park her cycle. She smiled and pulled into the building, excited to see her two precious angels upstairs. 

Making her way into her flat, she set down her helmet and bag on the coat rack, and announced herself, “Hello. I’m home!”

“In here, my sweet girl!” a familiar voice stated back.

Traveling into her living room, she found three of her favorite people in the whole world, watching a film on TV. 

Her gran, Eileen Oswald, still 80-something years young, was sandwiched between two almost four-year-old curly-haired angels. Both girls were too engrossed in the show before them to notice that their mum was home.

“My precious cherubs, guess who’s home?” Gran spoke up to her great-granddaughters, pointing towards their parent.

The twins looked over at Clara, and their eyes lit up. Both kids squirmed off the sofa and toddled over to their mum swiftly, stating, “Mumma…”

Clara got down on her knees, arms wide open to embrace both of her babies. She snuggled them close, kissing their cheeks and blowing raspberries in their chubby necks. She loved hearing their joyous giggles as she did that.

“Hello, my girls…” The TV producer stated with a smile. “Did you enjoy your day with Gran?”

“Mumma, we sawed a doggie…” Ellie piped up first. 

“Oh, you did now? Did Gran take you and sissy to the park?”

“Yeah… An’ it was fuffy…” Essie interjected. 

“A fluffy doggie, huh?”

“Cans we gets us one pees?”

Clara was always amazed by her daughters’ intellectual development.  
She knew that wasn’t something that they inherited from her. 

She had many a conversation with her father about her own toddler-age abilities. She didn’t say her first word until she was 13 months old; the girls, however, said theirs at 9 and 10 months respectively. 

She had always wondered how old their father was when he said his first word, but the chance to do that had passed.

“Estella Oswald, you know that we are not getting a dog…” Clara responded to her daughter.

“Mumma!” Essie pouted.

“Oh, Clara…” Gran retorted with a soft wink. “Ellie was so scared of it. It sniffed her hand, and she started crying. I don’t think a dog is in the cards for her, maybe a cat. But my dear girl, Essie could use a companion, other than her sister…”

She was right.

Gran was always right.

“Gran, I know,” Clara retorted with a sigh. “And, I am still trying to figure that out. Amy wants the girls to come over for another play-date with Melody soon…”

“Meldee! Yay!” Both girls cheered.

“And, with that reaction, I guess I will have to set up that playdate after all.”

“Yay! Pway-date! Pway-date!”

“Glad you’re excited about this…!”

“Yay!”

“Clara, my dear girl?” Eileen piped in.

“Yes, Gran?” the young mother responded with a smile.

“Can you assist me in the kitchen please?”

“Sure, Gran… just let me get the girls settled with ‘Alpha-Blocks’…”

“Fine, dear…”

Clara swiftly turned on her daughters’ favorite TV program and settled them on the floor, before making her way to where her gran was. The Oswald family matriarch was busily making a pot of afternoon tea for herself and her only grandchild to share.

“Gran…?” Clara wondered as she entered the room.

“Clara, dear,” Eileen started. “Will you grab the sugar bowl and creamer? I will make sure the tea is ready…”

“I can do that. Is everything okay?”

The older Oswald said nothing, as she awaited the whistle of the tea kettle. 

Three minutes later, the telltale sound alert the younger Oswald to the stove, where her gran was standing, pulling the tea kettle from the heat. She swiftly pour the hot water in a navy blue teapot nearby that already had a tea ball full of loose tea in it, ready to steep. She brought it over to the table, where her granddaughter was seated, checking her mobile. She set a tea cup and saucer in front of her full of the hot liquid, and then made a cuppa for herself.

“Anything of merit on there?” Eileen wondered aloud.

“Uhh, no…” Clara answered lightly. “Just getting messages about next week’s shows…”

“Busy busy, you are, my dear… do they ever let you alone?” 

“Not really, Gran… but, that’s my job, so…”

“One would hope they would give you a holiday sometime soon…”

“Gran…”

“I’m sorry, Clara. I know you work hard, but sometimes I wonder if you work too hard…”

“I know you care about my health, Gran, and I thank you for that, but I’m fine… really…”

“Alright… you know how I worry for you, precious girl…”

“I know you do, Gran… so, what else did you and the girls do today? The fluffy dog must have been the highlight of the day…”

“Not quite… we went to the play area, which was exciting to them.”

“Oh, fun… bet they enjoyed the slides and the swings, as always…”

“They did, but that wasn’t the only excitement of the day, my dear…”

“Oh, really?”

“Clara, there was an incident at the park…”

“What? What happened?”

“Nothing bad, my angel… just an inquisitive young boy made the girls a tad upset…”

“Oh, and what did he or she have to do to warrant that response?”

“He asked the girls if they had a father…”

And, that’s when Clara choked a little on her tea. 

She had been anticipating this moment for almost four years no, trying to improve what she’d tell the girls each year… just in case they ever asked where or who their father was.

“Well, what did you say? What did the girls say?” Clara wondered aloud, quite scared to know what the answers would be.

“The girls came back to me crying, and I wondered immediately what all the fuss was. We found the little boy and his father to ask what happened, and he fervently apologized for the incident. And, furthermore, he explained to his son that not all families are the same. All-in-all, I believe it was handled quite well.”

“Gran…!”

Before Clara could say anything else, she heard the girls getting restless in the other room. They were grumbling at each other about something ridiculous, which could only mean one thing…

“Okay, girls…” she spoke up. “Who’s hungry?”

The four-year-olds cheered happily, forgetting about their argument for the moment. They ran over to their mum and hugged around her legs, before running into the kitchen to find their Great-Gran. 

‘ _They got upset that they don’t have a dad_ ’, Clara thought to himself. ‘ _They need a dad. Their real dad. Even when Danny was around, they got upset with him. Maybe they knew that he wasn’t their real dad… just a father, a place marker for something that they couldn’t have… and, it’s my entire fault! I have to make this not my fault anymore!_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Any interesting thoughts, ideas, etc. on how the Doctor should be introduced to the girls? I am open to consider any and all. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. What's Said in the Barn, Stays in the Barn...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A piece of the Doctor's past is revealed...  
> ... and, not in a happy way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I write this chapter to delve into the Doctor's past a little bit.
> 
> I might take it down later and rewrite it to add more depth, but for now, it is what it is.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Enjoy, and happy reading!

Back on the farm…

Ash sat in silence at the kitchen table, slowly sipping her afternoon tea and pondering what her next move should be.

Yes, she should not have shown the Doctor the pictures of Clara’s twins without thinking about it. But, she had done it with no evil intentions; she simply wanted him to see the girls. Girls she knew were most likely his. 

How she knew it – she could tell by how they looked, because they looked nothing like Danny.

She sighed loudly, getting the attention of the space’s other occupant: one Mrs. Maebh Rooney, the Doctor’s housekeeper of sorts. Mrs. Rooney was a stout, jolly, older woman who kept Dr. Smith’s house like a tight ship. Her soft white curls were pulled back in a bun with a ribbon and her steely blue eyes were covered by a set of thin-framed glasses.

“Somethin’ amiss, Ashy m’dear?” the older woman questioned, her Scottish brogue not missed by anyone.

“Oh, it’s nothing, Mrs. R…” the younger woman remarked, finishing her tea and setting the cup back down on its saucer. 

“You sure?”

“Yes… no… I don’t know…”

“Why don’t ya explain it to meh from the top to the end, m’dear? Maybe I can help you figure out your dilemma…”

“Okay… this morning, I was on Instagram; you know, the app…”

“Yes, I know what Instagram is, Ashy… I do have two young sons…”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I forgot…”

“Do go on, m’dear…”

“Okay… when I was on there, I saw a picture that made me smile. The Doc saw me and asked to see what was making me smile so big. So, I showed him, and he got silent… then, he stormed off to the barn…”

“Oh… well, that doesn’t sound too good…”

“Well, you don’t know what the photo was of… it was of Clara’s twins…”

The mere mention of Clara’s name changed Mrs. Rooney’s face from that of concern to that of shock.

“Oh, no… Ashy, you didn’t…” She spoke up softly. “You know how he feels about her…”

“I know! And, I feel horrible!” the girl retorted, upset with herself. “What do I do to make it right with the Doc?”

“Well, I would first give him some time to vent. I know better than anyone that he needs to go out his emotions. After that, I would apologize, and then, never bring up the subject again, unless he does…”

“That’s complicated…”

“John’s a complex beast, reminds me of my dearest Jay… a hothead at the beginning, then resentful, next remorseful, and at the end, a human being. Maybe, even a little primadonna, but don’t let him hear me say that…”

Ash giggled under her breath at the last part. She knew that the Doctor was a bit of a drama queen, when the moments arose.

“So, m’dear, could I see the picture in question?” Mrs. Rooney wondered aloud, still sipping her tea.

“You really want to?” The young woman questioned back curiously.

“I would like to see why it caused such a tizzy, if I’m permitted…”

“You are… I’m surprised the boys haven’t shown you pictures of Clara’s girls sooner.”

“They don’t want to show anything to their dear ol’ mam that will get them grief…”

“That’s true, I probably wouldn’t either…”

Ash skimmed through pictures, when she came upon the photo in question. She handed her phone to the older woman, and waited for her reaction. 

There in the picture were Clara’s girls, Ellie and Essie, giggling at something out of frame. They were dressed in matching lavender Easter dresses; Ellie had two bows in her hair, and Essie had a ribbon keeping her hair tight. 

Mrs. Rooney looked at the girls and smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly handed back the mobile and got up from the table, setting her tea cup & saucer in the sink. She moved out of the room under a cloud of secrecy.

“Mrs. R.?” Ash inquired concerned at her behavior. “Are you alright?”

The older woman said nothing as she rushed out to the barn, where she knew she would find the Doctor. 

The relevant chap himself was busy checking on his two prize-winning pregnant Ayrshire cows. She stopped dead in her tracks to listen to him, talking to one of them: his favorite former first heifer, Madeline.

“Come on, Maddy…” he spoke up, rubbing his hand along her big belly. “Don’t let Aphrodite outdo you. She’s pushing out her first new life as we speak, and here you are… you haven’t even started contracting yet. Jasper ruined you, didn’t he? Damn soddin’ ol’ bull…”

“I know someone else who’s a soddin’ ol’ bull!” Mrs. Rooney stated aloud & annoyed, shocking the Doctor where he stood.

“Jesus! You took my life a second there, Mrs. R!” He replied, taking a few breaths trying to regain his composure.

“Don’t you ‘Mrs. R.’ me, John Peter Smith! I’ve known you much longer than that last name has existed! You’re the wee hen that never layed away!”

“What-the-hell’s got ya aff yer heid?”

“You know what you did, Johnny! How dare you leave that girl barefoot full with your bairns?!”

“‘Barefoot full with my bairns’?! Noo jist haud on! Who’s got ye up to high doh?”

“Clara! I saw the photo, John! Don’t deny it!”

The anger he had finally let go from that morning began to fester in his body again. His hands and fingers tightened into fists and his body tensed up, as he let out an annoyed breath.

“I don’ need this right now…” He stated with a strangled voice. “This is not the time, nor the place…”

“It is the time! It is the place!”

“NO!!” He screamed back at her. “This is my house! Not yours! You don’t get to demand anything from me in my house!!”

“Oh, is that how it’s going to work now?! Dr. John Smith, all big and bad… reminds me of another John, who thought he could be big and bad around me…”

“Don’t you dare twist this around and bring him into this! This has nothing to do with him!”

“Oh, doesn’t it?! I’m allowed to bring him in!”

“That man was a drunken imbecile, who left you up th’ duff, because he was scared & stupid!”

“Remind you of anyone else we know?!”

“Fuck you!”

Upon hearing that, Ash ran into the barn to stand in between Mrs. Rooney and the Doctor. She had heard their verbal sparring soon after the older woman moved out of the kitchen, but she didn’t want to intervene. It wasn’t her fight…

“What did you say? What did you say to me?!” Maebh questioned in shock.

“Doctor, don’t do this!” His young assistant piped up with genuine concern. 

“I said, ‘FUCK YOU!!’” He yelled back.

Without warning, he quickly strode off to his office at the other end of the barn, slamming the door behind him only to break the glass window pane. That left the two women standing with the cows, stunned by the man’s reaction.

“You see, Ashy…” Maebh stated, voice slowly cracking with emotion. “I told you he’s a complex beast…” 

“Mrs. R, he didn’t mean what he said…” Ash responded, trying to cover for her boss. “He’s just angry at me…”

“Oh, no, m’dear… that anger has been festering for years, decades in fact, and I deserved every piece of it…”

“But why? Why would he say such things to you?”

“Because I just reminded him of his past, his present and his future…”

“I don’t understand…”

“Ashy, m’dear, the Doctor’s father John left Scotland without knowing that I was full with his child, and now, I’ve reminded him what happened with Clara…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do we think of this new revelation?


	6. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a phone call is needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all!  
> Sorry this chapter took so long.
> 
> Life gets complicated.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> Happy reading!!  
> \-- C.E.C.

As dinner finished, Clara headed out of the kitchen with the girls in tow. 

It was Thursday, and the girls knew exactly what that meant: bath day. 

Clara had the girls take baths and wash their hair twice a week on Mondays and Thursdays, and the girls knew the drill: first, eat dinner; next, help clean up the kitchen; then, go to bedroom & get a change of clothes; and, last, take a bath & wash hair, before having a bedtime snack and getting to watch one TV program each. 

Bedtime would be promptly after those things. 

One or both of the girls would not make it to the second program – it was almost guaranteed. (On the rare occasion that didn’t happen, one or both would not make it through the entirety of the second program, and Clara would be left to take them both to bed, heavy of sleep in her arms). 

Tonight, however, would be different. Tonight, Clara decided that if any of them fell asleep, they would be taken immediately to bed. No questions would be asked, nor would they be awoken for a second chance to see the program. The girls had a long day already, so she knew that this would occur; it would just be a matter of time. The three Oswald ladies swiftly made their way into a small 10’x12’ bedroom that was bathed in shades of purple and grey. (Danny & Clara had both agreed long ago that any children with his surname ‘Pink’ wouldn’t need the color around them all of their lives). 

“Okay, my loves,” Clara started. “Let’s pick out your PJs, and then, its bath-time…”

“Mumma, I habe a sower…” Ellie piped up.

“Oh, really? And, why do you wanna shower and not take a bath with sister?”

“I a big girl now, an’ sissy not…”

Both of them looked at Essie, who was busy looking through her bureau for something to wear, and not listening to their conversation.

“Oh, interesting…” Clara retorted to her daughter. “And, what does Essie think of this?”

“I dunno…” Ellie shrugged, before turning to her sister. “Essie, you wike baffs?”

“Yeah! I wike baffs! Wiff bubbles!” Essie responded. “I takes baffs, Mumma. Ellie not. We boff gets cleans. Okay?”

“Okay. Essie will keep taking baths with Mumma’s help,” Clara stated to her girls. “And, Ellie can take showers. But, Ellie, my darling, if you want to take showers, you’ll have to wash yourself without my help. And, you’ll also have to wash your own hair without my help. Think you can do all of that by yourself?”

“No helps?” The younger twin wondered.

“No help at all. Sorry, pal. You’re a big girl, remember?”

Ellie looked at her mum in shock, before her bottom lip began to quiver. She wanted to try a shower (like her mum), but it wasn’t fair that she wasn’t going to help her. Suddenly, the floodgates opened, and Ellie was full-on sobbing. Clara picked her up and let her cry in her arms. She shushed her as she rocked Ellie back & forth, trying to calm her down. Essie looked at her sister with concern, before going to grab her favorite teddy bear off of her bed.

“Here, Ellie… take Rowbie,” Essie stated, handing her sister her bear. “He make you happy…”

“Oh, Essie, that’s very sweet of you…” Clara retorted with a smile, before turning to her other daughter. “See that, Ellie… sissy wants to let you use her bear…”

“Rowbie?” Ellie cried, not knowing what to do. “Essie, your bear?”

“He make you happy… I share…” Essie answered with a smile.

Ellie took the bear from her sister and hugged him close, crying again. Clara set her daughter down on her bed allowing her time to calm down, before turning to her older daughter, “That was a very nice thing you did for your sissy, Estrella June…”

“Tanks, Mumma. Can I wears my berry jammies?”

“Think that would be great… can you find them?”

“Yeah…”

Essie scurried over to her bureau and opened up all the drawers looking for said pyjamas, as Clara moved back to where Ellie was lying down, now asleep, still clutching Rowbie the Bear. She knelt down by the bed and was about to wake her up, when a familiar sound entered her ears. 

With a different ringtone assigned to everyone on her mobile, she knew exactly who was calling her at that moment. She smiled and swiftly answered the call, “Hello, Lady Me… long time, no speak, eh?”

“Clara, hi ya…” the other person responded softly. “Sorry, I haven’t been able to call you lately. Been a bit busy...”

“Oh, same here… so busy with life, you know… the show and the girls…” 

“Umm well, speaking of the girls, Clara, I uh, I need to tell you something…”

“Okay?” 

“I… I, uh, sorta messed up…”

“Messed up? Messed up how?”

“Ishowedthedocaphotoofthegirls...” Ash mumbled in one breath.

“What? Ash, I can’t understand you…”

“Ishowedthedocaphotoofthegirls...” She mumbled again.

“Ashildr King, are you being serious right now? Just tell me the truth, whatever it is.”

“Okay, fine… I showed the Doctor a photo of the girls from your Instagram page, and he got upset. Then, Mrs. R found out what happened, and she wanted to know what the fuss was about, so I showed her the photo too. She got up and went outside to the Doctor and confronted him. They bickered back and forth, before they both ended up upset with each other about it. Now, I feel like I opened up a can of worms.”

“Oh, no, Ash, why?”

“I didn’t mean to show him. I mean, I saw a photo, and it made me smile. He asked me what made me happy, so I showed him. His reaction was so immediate that it scared me. Clara, I feel horrible that all of this happened.”

“Ash, don’t feel that way; it was going to happen eventually.”

“I’m surprised you’re so calm about this… I would be freaking my mind out…”

“Oh, trust me that I am not happy, and my nerves are a little frayed after this announcement, but like I said, things happen. How’s Mrs. R right now?”

“In a bad way… Had to call Big Tom to bring her home...”

“Oh, Big Tom Rooney… how is he? I miss thee ol’ softhearted man…”

“He’s still the same, and he wasn’t surprised by the reaction…”

“I bet not. I’m surprised the boys haven’t been over here yet to give their brother an earful for making their mother upset…”

“Oh, they’ve been and gone… Stated their peace to the stubborn old man. They aren’t very happy with me either, and I’m surprised that they haven’t rang you yet…”

“I haven’t spoken with Dougan and Dexter in months, Ashy. I’m surprised they even remember me…”

“How could they forget? They had such starry eyes for you…”

“Oh, stop, they did not…”

“They did so. You know Dougan would’ve asked you out on a date, if he could’ve…”

“That is not true, Ashy King, and you know it…”

“It is so true, Clara Oswald, and you know it…”

Both women giggled and continued to chat, causing Clara to forget to give her girls each a bath. When she was done with her call, she looked over at her girls to see them both asleep in their beds, snuggling under their blankets with their favorite stuffed toys. She sighed loudly, knowing that she would have to be up early to shower and get them showered as well. 

With that, she turned out the lights in the room and in the home, finding her way to her own bedroom. She turned on the TV and laid in her bed, set on watching at least one of her favorite programs. 

But it never came to be.

She too fell asleep almost immediately, still fully dressed from the work day, exhausted from everything that had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think so far?
> 
> Let me know!


	7. Trip The Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes to the farm, causing trouble for The Doctor and Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all!  
> Sorry for not posting in a while!  
> Writers block sucks so much, and I'm so sorry!
> 
> But, I finally got back to writing this new chapter!  
> Yay for us all!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Happy reading!  
> \-- C.E.C.

Back in Scotland…

He couldn’t believe what had happened the night before.  


First, he saw a photo of Clara’s girls, which he had told himself not to overanalyze. Yes, they were beautiful. Yes, they looked a lot like their mother, but there was something else; he had noticed their intense blue eyes and the hint of curls in their soft, brown locks. Two things unrelated to one Clara Oswin Oswald Pink, but not unrelated to him.  


Second, his own mother came out to the barn and read him the riot act for not being involved in the girls’ lives. Heck, he wasn’t even aware that Clara was even pregnant, until she had the twins. He hated being that oblivious, but it was for the best; he didn’t think he had any say in their lives, when he believed that Danny Pink was their father. Now, dear ol’ Mrs. Rooney was on the outs with him, and his own family didn’t know what to do.  


Third, his beloved Ayrshire heifer, Aphrodite finally gave birth to her first calf, aptly named ‘Eros’. Several hours later, and not to be outdone, his lovely cow, Madeline pushed out her second calf, a girl named Maxima. (Her first calf, a bull named Clemens, was out in a smaller pasture, thankfully nowhere near his father, a fierce bull named Gaspar). The Doctor had fallen asleep after both births on his barn’s small office sofa, which he knew would kill both his neck and back, but he didn’t want to see anyone in the main house at that moment.  


Early the next morning, he awoke his cell phone buzzing. His morning alarm was going off, alerting him to start his day. He stood up from the sofa and stretched, body popping, bones cracking and creaking from stiffness and age. He pulled his work boots back on and strode towards the house, only to see a familiar car rumbling up the driveway road.  
  


"Ugh, God…” He muttered to himself. “What now?”  


He made his way through the house to see his young assistant dead asleep on the living room couch. 

_‘Poor Ashildr_ ’, he thought. ‘ _She’s been through too much…_ ’  


With a deep sigh, he continued to the front door, looking out of the side windows to see his ‘favorite’ sister making her way to the entryway. She knocked brightly on the wooden slab, taking a deep breath as she did it. Only she got no answer from his side and him.  


“John Peter Smith, I know you are behind that door…” Missy stated confidently. “Open up, and stop acting like a pansy…”  
“I am not a pansy, and you are not entering my home! Not now, not tomorrow, not ever! Now, go back to London and leave me be!” He shouted back.  
“Mum has been calling me angry and upset, and all she kept saying is ‘He’s just like his father’ and ‘He needs a swift kick in the arse by someone’. Guess that is my job today, eh, big brother?”  
“Mom told you all of this?! Well, hell! Of course she fucking did! She’s Mum. I’m surprised she didn’t call Sarah Jane…”  
“She did. I just choose the short straw…”  
“Oh, you poor thing… let me play the world’s tiniest violin for you…” His sarcasm was quite evident.  
“Come on, Johnny! Just let me in… it’s cold out here and I need coffee, which I know you have. You know how I am without coffee…”  
“Michelle May Smith Masterson, I am not letting you in!”  


“Doctor…?” A sleepy soft voice questioned from behind him.  


He turned to see Ash, looking over at him, as she hung over the side of the couch.  


“I’m sorry for starting this mess…” She continued with a slow yawn. “It wasn’t my intention to upset you, sir…”  


The Doctor let out a deep sigh, knowing that none of this was her fault. He was so exhausted by the whole situation happening around him. Before he could say anything, the front door swung open, revealing Missy in all of her glory as she stepped inside.  


“What-the-hell?!” He spoke up annoyed at the sight of his younger sister.  
“Never, and I mean, never, leave a spare key under your doormat!” Missy piped up, holding a golden key she had just remove from the door lock. “You are so ridiculous sometimes, John Smith!”  
“I don’t need this right now! I haven’t even had my first cup of coffee, and already my morning is fucked to bits!”  
“I can make you some, Doctor…” Ash stated, as she rose from the sofa swiftly moving into the kitchen.  
Only to be stopped just short of it by Missy.  
“Ashy darling, could you be a dear and go out & get some eggs for me? I’m going to make my ‘favorite’ brother breakfast.” The older woman retorted.  
“No no no! Not happening!” The Doctor reacted, irritated and turning angry by the second. “Michelle, you are not her boss! And, you will not or ever make me breakfast! I would rather perform seppuku!”  
“Well, Mum’s not here to do it, and we all know why that is, brother-mine. So, I want to make sure you’re fed and fed well…”  
“More like poisoned well…” Ash spoke under her breath, knowing all of them heard her.  
“Pipe down, sidekick! This ain’t your show, nor is it your fight!”  
“How dare you, you old hag! Stay in your own bloody lane! Get a fucking clue! No one wants you here right now! Not me, not the Doctor, no one! Get the Hell out and do allow the door to hit you where the good God split you!”  
Michelle smiled at the young woman and clapped slowly.  
“Way to find your balls, Ashildr King!” She quipped with a smirk. “Way to go!”  
“Go to Hell, you cunt!” Ash responded angrily.  
“How dare you?!”  
“Ladies, ladies! Claws away!” The Doctor immediately moved to stand between the two women in the room. “Ash, can you go into town and retrieve breakfast please?”  
“What?! You want me to leave?! How fair is that?! She started this mess by coming here!”  
“Ash, I want you to leave, because I don’t want any witnesses, when I kill my own sister…”  
“With pleasure! I needed to go into town anyway…”  
“Perfect. Thank you.”  
“Yes, thank you, Ashildr…” Missy ticked up with a bit of sarcasm and a smirk.  
“You’re not welcome, you selfish crone…” the doctor’s assistant sniped, as she pulled on her boots. “Your usual, boss?”  
“Yes, thank you…”  
“I won’t be long,” she stated, before turning blatantly towards Missy. “I hope you’re gone when I return.”  
“Or what?” the other woman retorted coyly.  
“Or, I’ll assist the Doctor in dismembering your dead body to feed to the hogs. Ta!”  


Ash grabbed her helmet and her keys, before leaving the house to go to where her motorbike was standing up, thus allowing John and Missy to argue in peace. 

The Doctor pulled a coffee mug from the cupboard nearest him and poured a cup for himself. 

And only himself.  


“Oh, none for me, thanks…” Missy remarked with a bit of snark. “I’m a tea woman myself…”  
“Michelle, what-the-fuck do you want? Honestly. Are you come here to call me a fool, an idiot, an imbecile, a bastard?” John wondered, taking a long drink of his morning brew.  
“I was thinking ‘arsehole’, but all of the above options work just as well. How dare you treat our mother so cruelly? Who do you think you are?! Wait, wait, wait! I know who you are – the spitting image of the Devil Himself, minus the highballs of Bowmore No. 1 and pints of Tennent’s Lager…”  
“Oh, no! Don’t you dare compare me to him! Don’t you ever compare me to him! Don’t you dare! I didn’t abandon my family for a drunken binge and £20.00 whores!”  
“Oh, but you did abandon your family! Why isn’t Clara living with you, Johnny Boy? And, where are those beautiful little girls she has? Why aren’t they here too?”  


She did this.  


She did this on purpose.  


She knew his triggers:  


Clara…  


The twins…  


Their father…  


She had to make him understand.  


And, as she did this, John seethed in anger. 

He couldn’t believe that Missy was doing this to him, that she would use his weaknesses against him, that she would hurt him in this way.  


“Get out…” He grumbled, enraged by her. “Get out of my home! Get out of my life! How dare you! How dare you make me hate you! You are so cold, so cruel, and I hate you for this!”  
“You don’t hate me, John Peter Smith!” She stated back powerfully. “You hate yourself! You hate yourself, and you don’t have any way to fix it! Well, goddamnit, John! Go to Clara and demand some answers about those girls! Go to Mum’s and demand answers about the past from her and her husband! Go forth and find the answers! Use your intelligence for once in your bloody life!”  
“No! No, I’m not going to! You can’t make me do something that doesn’t need to be done! The past is over; it’s done with!”  
“Seek forgiveness, Johnny! Seek answers! Seek and ye shall find! Get your head out your arse and get the truth!”  


Before anyone could say anymore, the house phone rang.  


That meant that the Doctor had to make a house call or there was an emergency someplace. He strode over to the wall unit and answered it smoothly, “This is the Doctor…”  


“Hello, Doctor…”  


The voice on the other end of the call was so familiar; it shocked him at first. He hadn’t expected the call, nor had he thought in a million years it would happen just as the very moment. 

He stood there in silent shock, clutching the receiver as his younger sister looked on, wondering who could stop his brother dead in his tracks.  


But, she had a good idea who it might be.  


“Clara…”  


TBC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, cliffhanger!
> 
> What would our dear Clara be calling the Doctor for?
> 
> [Side note: if the formatting is making it hard to read this chapter, let me know and I can fix it].
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you think of my story so far.
> 
> Comments open up the mind, body & soul, and help idea birds fly around.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
